ninjafarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Farm Wiki
Welcome to the Ninja Farm Wiki The game is dead this wiki shouldn't exist -CyberAgent This wikia describes the game Ninja Farm for the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad! Please browse freely and enjoy! Ninja Farm is still undergoing major editing that will take the rest of the year and maybe even the whole of 2014.It might be ready in 2015 or 2016 we mostly believe it will be ready in 2015 but don't know what month or what day. Also we don't know what time. To complete. This wiki needs people to edit and create pages to maximize output in this wiki as well as making waiting time to see the fully completed wiki shorter. Please help. There is currently only two editors editing and creating pages, and these editors needs help. Please contribute to this wiki. Thank you.Your edits are very much appriciated. I can help -doodle i wish I could help but I'm only a kid plz bring it back. I remember the good old days, WHEN THIS GAME WAS ALIVE! - Anonymous please bring this game back, ive missed this game so much.. been visiting this page for a while now. :( To the person who made this beautiful game, please bring it back. It was the best game growing up with when i was a child and nostalgia from looking at all the pictures of the game makes me want it back even more! It is 2018 now and we want the revival of Ninja Farm!!! It's already 2018,I don't know if this game is alive,But it was a great game,If its alive someone please send me an APK. Happy 2019. I might have found something, but it is highly unlikely that it will actually work. I am an iPhone 8 user in America and I found that when I tried to download the game through iCloud by finding a legitimate, but old, download link, a message appeared stating that the game was not available in my region. I do not know if this means that the game is not available anywhere, or just in my region. My insane idea is that the game might not have been taken down in some third world country. I also do not know ( if this hypothesis based on a singular piece of evidence is actually correct ) if the game would be downloadable through a vpn or what. All I know is that I used to love this game and do not have the resources to test my semi-insane theory. I am truly sorry if this statement is too crazy and only creates more false hope. ~ Anthony Smith Happy 2019. Guys and Gals its 5 am and I am laying in bed crying, because I loved this game some much. I thought it just faded into a forgotten dust but I see many people are like me, and want to see the revival of this game. All I can say is keep your head up, stand proud, and like the clouds on the intro scene it will clear up. -Your Friend Reenberg. people Cyberagents wants this game to die. We dont want it to. we must band together and show our love this game and if they wont take care of it. For the love of God sell it someone that will. I am bed of you. Hello everyone, just like the rest of you I find myself coming back to this wiki every once in a while, sometimes even every day. I have been learning how to make minecraft mods with forge so I thought, "why not make a mod of Ninja Farm." So that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm very new to forge and I don't know a lot yet but I hope to learn as I go and develop something that everyone here can enjoy (including myself xD). If any of you want to help at all or even just have a place to hang out with fellow Ninja Farm fans you can join the discord: https://discord.gg/f4KZgWS. I will take any suggestions you have into account especially if you remember the game better than I do xD. I hope to see you there :P - justy24 i just miss this game :( i rmb staying up late just to play this game and while waiting for my flight to Canada as well. it was part of my childhood :( rip ninja farm - Cky419 Category